


things change

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lila Rossi Bashing, Minor Class Salt, adrien's a douche here. sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: after years on end of her life going through hell, mari is tired.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Not Really
Series: miraculous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747423
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	things change

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for implied abuse

Rain fell hardly from the grey skies of paris, the resonant pitter-patter of drops bouncing against the gravel or basically anywhere you can think of. 

A woman sat in an expensive-looking car patiently driving through the rain, the car silent as it was filled with the sounds of the wheels grinding on asphalt. 

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere over a more secluded part of the bustling city, the sound of various objects being moved around here and there in a room resounding from the door of an apartment was more eloquent than the rain. In the barren bedroom was a woman, mainly of Italian descent throwing whatever she owned away in a large carryon suitcase. A man stalked through the threshold, watching her through his exhausted mind knowing and understanding whatever she was doing before immediately dashing over to her side to grab her arm, all with red eyes.

Lila winced with pain as adrien hauled her arm the same way he used to do through a good part of their struggle relationship. 

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" scowled adrien, demanding a firm answer. 

"Get your disgusting hands off me" ordered Lila as she quickly wrenched her arm away from him. "Are you _blind_ or something?"

Adrien fastened his hands away from her as he watched lila turn to him with crossed arms. "What did you just say?"' he asked threateningly, eyes lowering angrily as he did.

"You're the one who's so broke off his own ass it's almost super pathetic to look at." Lila responded. "Do you expect me to stay here just so i can suffer with someone like _you?_ No way."

That's were adrien began to lose it-with boiling blood he began to pull Lila over, hands brandished in an attempt to put his hands on her. "You _bitch!_ " he shouted, the palm of his one hand quickly moving forward. Lila quickly held his wrist to stop him, only holding him off for a good second until adrien removed his hand from her grasp to point an accusing finger back at her. 

"If it hadn't been for you-then just how the hell could this situation be about me?" adrien said snarlingly, his scowl boring into an equally pissed lila.

Lila flipped her sausage-like hair and went back to placing her things into her suitcase, giving Adrien a menacing little giggle.

"Oh- _i'm_ the _bitch?_ _You're_ the one who should be looking in the mirror first." remarked Lila as she busied herself with neatly folding an expensive dress. As she did away with it in the suitcase she turned over to adrien with a cocked hip, her finger teasingly jabbing against his chest as she snarled back at him.

'You're totally a selfish jackass _Mr Agreste_." Lila said, slowly backing him up against the wall with every word that just constantly dripped with venom. "A self-centred, sanctimonious asshole who betrayed his own girlfriend for his mistress, making her feel unwanted? The same guy who chastised her for not pleasing you enough? Honestly super hard to believe that i actually feel _sorry_ for Maribrat here."

Lila scoffed as she placed more of her memorabilia away into a separate, light-pink dufflebag, anger blinding her as she filled it until it overflowed with everything she owned. "Your dad also left the country to just so he could get out of being in debt. That probably proves that you're such a major fuckup even your dad doesn't even bother to let you to follow him."

After zipping up the dufflebag, Lila turned around and got closer and closer to adrien, her bitter eyes boring into his. Adrien looked at her with gritted teeth, fists constantly clenching and unflinching as if he desperately reached out to slap her so she would finally shut up, unshed tears unexpectedly prickling in his eyes through every word.

"And you're forcing me to stay with you for what? So i can be miserable with you, a washed-up, played out model? I think the _fuck_ not you trick ass _bitch_." she finished. 

Going over to the bed lila zipped her suitcase to where it was fully closed, where lila grabbed the handle to haul it off the bed. Lila pulled the dufflebag over her shoulder where it was tucked between her breasts, and later turned over to a simmering Adrien who shook with intense rage. Looking ona t her now ex-lover, lila only returned with a manipulative-looking smirk. 

"Good luck _Adriboo,_ " Lila said sweetly, then coldly, 'Talk to you _never_. Don't come chasing after me because _I'm so over you_."

Walking over to the door she opened the handle letting herself out through the threshold, and as she walked into the sitting room and to the front door and into the cold rain was the last adrien saw of her. 

Adrien stared back to nothing in particular as soon as he heard the front door slam, body shaking uncontrollably as he tried to register what just happened. 

In a split second adrien quickly sunk into the ground, hands gripping through his blond hair as he released a glass-shattering scream of frustration. Adrien sat in place where he screamed and screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks before immediately breaking into a bitter crying fit ending when his throat was so thick from the broken sobs.

* * *

The woman from earlier had just noiselessly slipped out of her car, her body nearly obscured by the large black umbrella she brandished over her head to shield herself from the rain. 

She walked through streets away from her car, the screen of her phone pressed against her pierced earlobe ignoring the various stares she had received from a select few of other parisians who errantly walked the rainy streets leaving them to wonder why and how such an elegant looking woman lose her mind to actually choose to walk these streets.

"Hello?" she said silently into the phone for the particular speaker over on another line to hear. "Are you here?" 

After a few moments of silence she finally nodded with acceptance. "Okay."

"Good evening boss," greeted an unfamiliar man, walking towards the woman with a blue folder, filled with papers in his hands. The woman tucked her phone away into her handcrafted leather black purse, looking on to the man who just addressed her as such. 

"Have you prepared the documents?" she said. Now was not the time for niceties. 

"Everything's done." he replied nodding dutifully as he did. Walking over a bit closer he extended his arms handing her the folder. Placing the handbag over her shoulder, the woman retrieved the folder to place it in her briefcase where its contents would be protected from being dampened by the rain. 

"Thank you." the woman nodded. The man walked away before her after that, and before the woman could even notice or expect it, her glossy pink lips had spit into a wide, crafty smirk. 

* * *

After that, it had almost been half an hour since lila had left. 

Following the confrontation, in the kitchen adrien sat down by the sink, a constant mss of discarded beer cans littering the floor every which way. 

The front door had opened with a resonant click, where adrien could here it. His drunken stupor had led him to believe that it was lila coming back to him. 

"Go on..." adrien demanded. drunkenly. "Get out of here-get lost."

Adrien's voice fell on deaf ears as the sounds of heels clicking on the cold, dirty marble floor like a round of gunshots resounded from through the apartment. "Yep-" adrien slurred almost solemnly. "Get out of here-you useless _slut_."

The clicks get louder as the figure approached the slurring adrien more and more, later on where they finally stood before him. The figure knelt down to stare at adrien, who opened his eyes a bit. 

"Who will ever _save you,_ if i leave _now?_ " the woman said silently, her voice sounding strangely familiar through every word. It was the voice of a once happy, kind, generous girl. The same girl who went through the trauma of being winded down by years of constant bullying, later immediately pulling over to complete ostracisation and total harassment by those who once loved and cared for her. 

"I'm beyond saving...just go away" Adrien dismissed, blowing the woman off. 'Just...just leave."

The woman pulled her finely manicured hand forward, grabbing a stubborn adrien by the chin, trying to position his head where he would look at her. 

"Don't you recognise me?" the woman asked.

Adrien quickly yet messily slapped her hand away from his face. 'Just let go of me. Get your...get your hands _away_ from me. I don't even _know_ who you are."

The woman looked blunt, before immediately pausing herself with a laugh. 'You don't even remember who your _ex-girlfriend_ is?" she asked. 

The woman looked on at adrien, before slowly removing her sunglasses. At that moment, adrien tiredly picked his head up, only to immediately gaped at who stood in front of him.

Same facial structure, same piercing cerulean eyes, same pristine blue hair, except it was styled with curls cascading to her breasts.

"M-' adrien said, before pausing himself as he tried to register who he looked on at. "Marinette...?"

"Amazing how you still managed to actually recognise my existence." she nodded confirming his statement. 

Adrien tiredly attempts to stand up before marinette, attempting to look neat for her. "Mar-marinette..." adrien drawled out. As he looked on at his much more sophisticated looking girlfriend, he felt words constantly escape him every second. 

"Congratulations to you adrien-i'm not the weak, helpless girl you and lila respected me to be ever since you left me for her." Marinette confirmed, shaking her head.

It had been a second of silence until adrien began to laugh silently at that. He later began to laugh a little bit louder, turning his head to marinette as he did. Tears from earlier came back with a vengeance as they began to treat down his face as soon as he began to look to marinette's impassive face.

'It's honestly unnecessary if your only coming down here to insult me." adrien said. Tears ran more and more as adrien;'s shaky grin lowered excessively as he began to point to himself. "Serves _me_ right."

Adrien began to inch closer to marinette, who stepped back a little, still with that ever so blunt look on her face. 

'Are you happy now, Marinette?" Adrien said tearfully. "Are you _satisfied?"_

Marinette gave him an errant glance, "I do admit that i've been taking some pleasure in seeing everyone in our class crash and burn in their own way-from what i've seen and heard." she said. "Mainly starting with the simplest of the bunch-Alya; i guess you can say for her that being a journalist isn't all it's cracked up to be now that she's got a bunch of lawsuits on her."

Marinette stopped short when she looked down at adrien. He looked almost pitiful, sitting there defeated as tears streamed down his face as he sobbed quietly. As she observed him, mari felt her heart wrench for him. This was obviously the same face of a boy abused and neglected by his father who viewed him as nothing but a pretty face, and a boy lost without his mother.

Marinette shook her head gently. "But that's not important." she admits. Pulling the same blue folder from earlier from out her suitcase, she held it in her hands, before later extending a hand over to adrien.

"Here's the contract and money. Everything-and not a single thing less." marinette said. Adrien looked over at her extended arm, looking to the folder with tears obscuring his every vision. "Password is your date of birth...consider this as my respect for the love we had for each other in the past." she said, tilting her head slightly. "Start over."

Adrien looked on at Marinette, before quickly wiping away any tears that remained with his wrist.

"After....After everything i've _done_ to you...?" he started to question why marinette was doing this to him, before she immediately cut him off.

"You already faced your own dose of karma-did you not?" mari said. "And Lila too. Since she's so addicted to gambling...sooner or later the National Police will be bursting through her door, and before she'll know it she'll find herself back in Italy"

"Mari..." Adrien tried to speak but constantly finding himself struggling to do so. "I was...i was an asshole....I was wrong to go after Lila-" Adrien looked up to marinette, eyes widened to the size of pristine dishes, trying to hold her hands into his-only until mari quickly withdrew her hands into his grip.

"Shut _up._ _Shut. Your. Mouth._ " Marinette commanded coldly. As marinette let go of him, adrien found himself being pushed back against the drawer doors the second marinette gently pushed him away from her. 

"I may be vindictive, adrien, and i'm openly aware of that-but i'm _not_ forgiving you. I have no interest nor any sort of intention to _ever_ be your girlfriend again. You violated the trust i had in you. All for someone who doesn't care about you the way i do, and for someone who wants to mistake everyone for fools with her pretty words."

Marinette got back on her feet, picking her briefcase from the ground. She looked at the documents messily spread on the marble floor, close to the small pool of spilt leftover beer where it dampened a few of the paperwork. Marinette quietly shook her head with shame at his open carelessness before looking back at an agape adrien. 

"You told me to take the high road when i confronted you about lila back when we were in secondary school. Now I'm asking you to do the same." Mari said. "You're your own person. Your father's not in the picture to make your life even more difficult as he did before. Just take care of your future, and go whatever path you want to decide alone for yourself, adrien."

Looking on at adrien one last time, marinette began to walk over his legs and over the puddle of beer careful not to slip on them, before making her way out of the apartment. Adrien looked to the side watching as his ex-girlfriend exit his life.

"Marinette!" adrien shouted. No answer as marinette proceeded to head out to the door. The door slammed in the same way as lila did as she left, not looking back at the shouting adrien after that. 

"Marinette!" Adrien called out for her once more, before completely falling over the floor. 

Adrien lied sprawled over the floor now completely hopeless and powerless.

"Marinette..." adrien whispered out brokenly.

Not noticing that Marinette would never, ever be there to come back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this sounds strange but i actually never watched an episode of Miraculous Ladybug all my life??? (asides from watching a bit of the PV years ago) i only know what i know about ML through saltfics and acting on secondhand information so you can probably realise that i'm still new to this fandom. 
> 
> i also have no idea how the law in France works and such so excuse my mistakes, im also aware that gambling is allowed in France but however in this story its officially illegalised.


End file.
